It may be difficult to model many interactions with virtual environments, particularly three-dimensional virtual environments. Typically, when a virtual object is displayed in a three-dimensional virtual environment, the virtual object becomes a focus of a user's attention. While the user may find it convenient to take some virtual actions on the virtual object, the user may find it difficult or less convenient to take other virtual actions on the virtual object. As an example, a user may find it convenient to perform some types of translations/rotations of a virtual object in a three-dimensional virtual environment, but may find it difficult or less convenient to perform other types of translations/rotations or to use virtual menu systems that are displayed in the three-dimensional virtual environment.
It may be desirable for interactions with virtual objects in a three-dimensional virtual environment to appear realistic, credible, natural, and/or fluid. These problems may persist in pure-Virtual Reality (VR) environments where virtual objects do not correspond to and/or are not superimposed over real-world objects in the real-world, as well as Augmented Reality (AR) and/or mixed environments where virtual objects may correspond to and/or be superimposed over real-world objects that reside in the physical world.